Trading In Scuttlebutt
Summary When truck and squad are summoned to the scene of a dangerous accident, Chief Boden makes a split-second decision that overrides Chief Anderson, the incident commander whose house was the first to respond to the call. Feeling his authority was undercut and his reputation damaged, Anderson uses his power to make things miserable for Boden and all of House 51 feels the repercussions. Meanwhile, Severide contemplates a major life-changing decision, Herrmann does a good deed and Brett looks to make some personal changes to herself. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Charlotte Sullivan as Nurse Anna Turner * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden * Nick Boraine as Dennis Mack * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Michael Hanrahan as Chief Anderson * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood Co-Stars * Amanda Calabrese as Annabelle Herrmann * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann * Logan Vosburgh as Max Herrmann * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Mike Jimerson as Scruffy Guy / Greg * Andrea Crisp as Smart Girl * Emily Marso as Server * Richard Pickren as Randolph * Jettzen Shea as Augie * Max McNally as O'Doyle * Eric Epps as Kolvair * Raven Moran as Olivia * Caron Buinis as Ms. April * Gary Smiley as Kenny Fallwell * Dan Stearns as IAD Inspector * Melissa Graham as Lucky The Stripper * Henry McGinniss as Jacques * Brandon Fierro as Calvin * Jeffrey Northrup as Chalmers Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Roger Grant as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes